


Half and Half

by Unicron



Series: Babies Ever After Fix It Fic-Verse [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, background MiniMegs, reference to spark sexual interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: As his speech writer Drift was used to figuring out the best way to phrase Rodimus’s over the top ideas. Some things never change.





	Half and Half

“Hey Drift,” Rodimus said as he hit the bridge of the Lost Light. “Shift’s over sleepy head.”

Drift sighed and got out of the captain’s chair. “You know I’m just going to call you sleepy head when we do this again tomorrow.” Drift walked over to his partner and gave him a hug. “Did you get a good day’s recharge?”

“It would be better if you were back in berth with me.” Rodimus said before moving his arms lower to brush over Drift’s aft.

Drift just grinned at his partner and kissed him on his nose. “Once Minimus and Megatron are off their creator leave we’ll get to have our ritus and some vacation for ourselves.”

“I can’t wait until we have a sparkling and those two get to deal with being the only two commanders on duty,” Rodimus said before detaching from the hug and taking his place in the captain’s chair.

Drift sputtered at that and walked back to his chair. “We aren’t having a sparkling to spite them.”

Rodimus’s optics widened. “I didn’t mean that,” he said quickly. “I just meant well, Vulpes sure is cute. If you want to have one I’d love to have a sparkling with you one day.”

Drift blushed and swayed slightly with a rush of exhaustion that came from double shifts and the surprise of Rodimus’s statement. He sat on the prime’s lap to steady himself and kissed the other mech yet again on his nose. “This is why I write your speeches. You want to lead with something like ‘oh sparklings are cute’ not ‘lets spite our fellow commanders,’” Drift said rubbing a servo over Rodimus’s shoulder plating. “Better yet ‘you’d be such a good carrier Drift.’”

“Of course sparklings cute are and of course you’d be a great creator,” Rodimus said. He shifted Drift slightly so the mech could lean his faceplates against the prime’s chest comfortably. “You knew you were getting into a relationship who you write speeches for.” Drift hummed in agreement and shuttered his optics. “If you want out we aren’t bonded yet.”

“Nah,” Drift said shifting a bit to be closer yet to Rodimus’s plating. “Like you said I knew what I was getting into. A mech with great ideas who sometimes needs a bit of help putting them into motion. Trust me. You’ll get plenty of help from my end when we try to have a sparkling.”

Rodimus smiled and nuzzled his partner. “Babe as much as I’d love you to spend your recharge cycle on my lap it is going to be slag on your struts tomorrow.”

Drift grumbled but opened his optics and clattered off Rodimus. “I miss sleeping with you too.”

Rodimus shook his head and shuttered his optics, venting slow and heavily for a moment.

“Babe?” Drift said. “You gonna fall asleep on your shift?”

“I’m about to say something I hate,” Rodimus said before opening his optics once more. “Tell Thunderclash to take your shift tomorrow. We can finish the ritus plans then.”

Drift sputtered but nodded in agreement before kissing Rodimus once more. “Alright! See you tomorrow then.” Drift gave the mech one last glance before leaving the deck and entering the hall, and once the door was closed Drift couldn’t help but spin in excitement that he finally got his betrayed back tomorrow night.

* * *

“That was ritus planning?” Drift asked as chestplates returned to cover his still bared spark.

Rodimus grinned shyly at his partner. “Honeymoon planning. Definitely honeymoon planning.”

Drift tightened his grip on Rodimus and shook his head. He should have known it was coming, it was the first off shift they shared in three months and would likely be the only one they shared until Megatron came off of his family leave in another three. Still, there was work to be done and Drift wasn’t going to let Rodimus forget that. He opened a datapad and handed it to Rodimus. “I was thinking having a traditional spectralist ritus, with the only major difference being points where priests differentiate between themselves and the guiding hand.”

“Yeah let’s not have Rung talk in the third person about himself at our ritus,” Rodimus said. “That looks long. It will give me something to read when I’m on the bridge alone.”

Drift nodded. “You can decide if you want to act in any capacity as prime during the service or not. I highlighted the sections primes can participate in but normally they are an added layer of priests. Since you’re participating you may not wish to participate in those components.”

“Let’s not have me talk in the third person about myself at my ritus, but if you’d like me to add in the prime parts I can as long as I can maybe mix it up a bit,” Rodimus said. “Unless you want to talk in third person about yourself too, then it might have a unity to it.”

Drift laughed and burred his helm in his servos. “Let’s just make talking in the third person about ourselves is banned from the ceremony, and if the text makes it read like that we make changes because fragging hell, I’m becoming the conjunx of a prime in front of Primus. I want the ceremony for the tradition, but I know religiously you and me are in the clear.”

* * *

Planning had been accelerated after they found out that Drift was carrying. It wasn’t a matter of necessity or prudishness, everyone knew that Drift was carrying and the swordmech was happy to share that fact, but having a ritus while carrying presented its own issues. Alas, it seemed as if the happy couple hadn’t managed to outpace all of the issues however. Rituses were long and Drift, nearly done with his carrying cycle, was feeling the length in every strut of his body as the ceremony went on.

Drift leaned on Rodimus to try and get the weight off of his sore pedes fairly early on in the ceremony and Rodimus was not going to complain. Likewise, Drift wasn’t about to argue when Rodimus put a servo over the baby bump when he saw the sparkling kick regardless of the fact the duo would normally stand upright and not touch prior to the end of the ritus.

Then Rodimus felt Drift shift a bit more weight onto him and upon looking over realized something-Drift had fallen asleep. Maybe the mech hadn’t reached a deep sleep yet, but his optics were shut and he venting slowed.

“Um Rung, how much more of this is there?” Rodimus asked before shifting an arm around Drift to make sure his partner didn’t fall.

“We aren’t even half way done,” Rung said.

“I was afraid of that,” Rodimus said with a slight frown. He lightly tapped his partner’s shoulder “Drift, are you alright?” 

Drift’s optics onlined and he grinned at Rodimus. “I’m your conjunx, of course I’m alright. Just zoned out with how happy I am. Can we kiss yet?”

Rodimus glanced at Rung and nodded hopefully.

“Of course, you two are bonded in the optics of Primus,” Rung said giving a quick grin back to Rodimus.

Drift leaned in to kiss Rodimus and Rodimus happily kissed his conjunx back. Now Rodimus just had to hope the sparkling wouldn’t interrupt their honeymoon.

 


End file.
